eaam_sci_fi_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ize Narden
I'ze Narden' is a Air commander and the Obcy wad military's best pilots and a complete narcissist and is self centered he doesn't care about his fellow pilots and loves destroying his pilots moral too, Ize Narden loves to pick on has fellow pilots and brag about his skills however Ize is to be taken 100% seriously because he makes up for his moral killing narcissism with his deadliness. He has 500 confirmed kills to his name and unlike other pilots he pushes his aircraft to it's limits by doing close air sport missions on infantry out in the open. Ize Narden has shot down so many Kolins pilots and massacred so many infantry with low level bombing and strafing runs he has earned the nickname the "Terror Bomber" and if you mange to keep up with his crazy maneuvers and shoot his aircraft down he's not done yet Ize has a jet pack which he calls "The wings of blue death" and with his specialized weapons which include a Viro Blade and OB-62 Arm cannon also his jet pack can carry 12 500 pound bombs. Ize is one of a few Obcy wads that believe In ancient Obcy wad culture which is evident by the symbols on his jet pack. He has his own minions which are [http://epic-awsome-alien-man-scifi-series.wikia.com/wiki/Who_Lagin Who Lagin] and [http://epic-awsome-alien-man-scifi-series.wikia.com/wiki/Dra_Wavel Dra Wavel] Ize Narden doesn't really care for them but their usefully minions so he keps them around. Personality: Ize Narden is flamboyant, arrogant, brash and very narcissistic being consumed by his own ego has driven Ize Narden to become a fantastic pilot which only increased his already overblown ego to an uncontrollable extent. Ize only cares about himself if he had children he would willingly sacrifice them to keep himself going. To Ize he's the only one that's worth anything in the universe and everyone else is merely just a distraction or at worse a troublesome problem that must be dealt with eventually. it's no wonder why Ize Doesn't care for his fellow pilots to him their just mindless, soulless drones that fly around and get killed while Ize swoops in and claims those juicy kills but what makes matters worse is his rank of Air commander which gives him authority over most pilots which Ize uses to flaunt his Ego and put down any shred of joy the pilots under his command feel and theses factors lead to Ize Narden's fighter wing having the lowest moral of the whole Obcy wad Air force. Weapons: OB-62 Arm cannon: Viro Blade: 500 pound bombs: Biography: Battle of Libron Battle of Radius 5 Invasion of Dustball Death "HAHAHAHAHA So? You're the pilot who shot me down congratulations I must say you're a really challenge however you're pitiful compared to my physical strength, do you even know who I am? I'm Ize Nardan but probably know me best by my nickname the 'Terror Bomber' and if you want to meet my wings of blue death then I suggest you bring you're best weapons. Enough chatter let's do this snail scum" -Ize Nardan talking to Markus Trivia: * Ize Narden's Design is Heavily Based off The Eagle Bomber from Bomberman Generation. * The symbols on Ize Nardens are a tribute to the face seen in Tako's Coliseum in Tako Desert. * Ize Narden's "wings of blue Death" is a tribute to Eagle Bomber's "wings of white silver". * Ize Narden's skill in dogfighting was inspired by Manfred von Richthofen aka "The Red Baron". * Ize Narden's Narsasstic personality was heavily inspired by Star Scream From Transformers Generation 1 As well as Transformers Animated and Aligned continuity. * The colour scheme of Ize Narden's Aircraft and Armour was heavily inspired by Thunder Cracker from Transformers Generation 1. Category:Obcy Wads Category:Characters Category:Obcy Wad Air Force Category:Deceased